


Merry Christmas, Darling

by starrnobella



Series: starrnobella's Christmas Countdown [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: It's always nice to have a little fun on Christmas morning as long as you end up with a meaningful gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It seems like a hour ago I was posting the first little fic in this story, but I am actually posting the last. I hope you have loved this stories as much as I have loved writing them. I want to wish all of the fans of this work a Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah, depending upon which you celebrate. Thank you all for the lovely reviews and comments you have left me!
> 
> If you like my writing I have been doing a lot of other things along with writing these stories. I have entered a competition called Under the Mistletoe on AO3, but I can't tell you which story is mine until after the first of the year. You can check them all out over there. I have also written a story called Words Unspoken for a Christmas Collection that was written by the admins of a few groups I'm involved in on Facebook. You can find that story on my profile as well. Please check the author's note for triggers with that story.
> 
> Title: Merry Christmas, Darling  
> Rating: K  
> Pairing: Dramione  
> Summary: It's always nice to have a little fun on Christmas morning as long as you end up with a meaningful gift.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about!
> 
> If you enjoy the story, please remember to review! Reviews make me want to continue writing. Some of these are my first attempts at a pairing, so please keep that in mind!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

When Hermione awoke bright and early on Christmas morning, she found the bed beside her to be empty and sticky note was attached to her forehead.

"What the hell?" she mumbled as she removed the note. A smile grew on her face when she recognized the handwriting scribbled across it.

_When you find me, come to the place where you make your favorite dishes…_

Hermione laughed when she saw what he had wrote. She knew that he wanted to do things a little different this year, so if that meant playing alittle game then she wouldn't complain. It was so nice to see him really getting into the holiday spirit. She couldn't wait to see what he had planned for today.

So she tossed the blanket aside and pulled on her dressing gown before heading downstairs. As she walked past the den, she saw the twinkling lights of their beautiful Christmas tree. The room looked gorgeous and she couldn't wait for her friends to be gathered around later today opening their presents. The closer she got to the kitchen, the more she could smell a sweet scent that was wafting her way. _Cinnamon rolls_. Her favorite breakfast to eat on Christmas morning.

"Good morning, Draco," she called sweetly with a big smile on her face as she entered the kitchen. However the smile faded when she didn't seen her boyfriend sitting at the island reading the Daily Prophet like he did every single morning. Instead sitting right beside a plate of cinnamon rolls and a cup of coffee was yet another sticky note. She smiled to herself softly when she picked it up off the counter to read, as well as her coffee cup for a sip to kick start her day.

_Hope you enjoy your breakfast. The next clue is hidden in your favourite room of the house…_

"Favourite room of the house…" she mused. She had many favourite rooms in this house. The kitchen, the den, the sunroom, and the library just to name a few. Apparently she was going to need to check them all. That was unless she decided to think like Draco for a few moments. He would think of the place that she spent the most time and where she enjoyed the contents of the room the most.

"The library it is!" she giggled happily to herself as she dashed out of the kitchen, past the living room and back down the hall. A smile beaming from her face. Hopefully he would be there when she arrived. She was starting to feel disappointed that she hadn't gotten a good morning kiss from him yet today.

She sighed when she entered the library and found it Draco-less. He better appear soon or she was going to be disappointed. Her sadness lifted though when she saw the sparkling paper of a beautifully wrapped present sitting on her desk with another note attached.

_Don't worry, you'll get to see me soon. Not long after you visit the place where we sit to look at the moon…_

Hermione quirked her eyebrow as she reread the clue. The only place she could remember them laying out to look at the moon was the last time they went to the beach. _Merlin, did that feel like forever and a half to her_. They were both assigned to jobs in Spain when they spent that time together.

After thinking about it for a little while longer, she picked up the present and walked back into the den. She wanted to place the present under the tree before she headed outside. They had added a firepit to the deck on the back of the house where they had planned to lay out during the fall evenings and look at the stars and the moon. That had to be where his note was referring to.

When she looked out the glass door onto the deck, a large smile grew on her face when she saw the back of a familiar blond head standing out there. Just waiting for her watching the sun rise. She took a brief moment to take in the beautiful sight before heading outside.

"Good morning," she sang sweetly with a smile as she stepped outside. Draco turned on his heels slowly at the sound of her voice. A peaceful smile resting upon his face.

"Good morning, love," he replied walking over to wrap her up in his arms as he placed a gentle kiss atop her head. Hermione snuggled into his embrace, nuzzling her nose into his chest.

They stood, holding each other on the deck for a matter of moments. Both basking in the glory of the beautiful morning. Taking in the glorious sight of their snow-covered house surrounded by a peaceful forest.

Draco looked at Hermione and smiled momentarily, until he realized that the present he had left in the location of the previous clue was not with her. He quirked his eyebrow as he looked around the deck to see if she had at least brought it outside. He became concerned that he had forgotten to set it out this morning when he was getting everything ready.

"Where's the present you found with the last clue?" he asked. Hermione looked up at him puzzled until she realized what he was talking about.

"Oh, it's in under the tree. Why?" she replied. Draco smiled and kissed her atop her head.

"Let's go open it," he said taking her hand and led her back to the living room.

He smiled when he saw the present sitting peacefully under the tree. _Typical Hermione._ Nothing was to be out of place. Especially at Christmas time. He knelt down and picked the present up as she sat down on the couch.

"Here, open it," he said with a smile as he handed it to her before taking a seat.

"Okay," she giggled as she started tearing into the paper. Draco watched her open the present. He couldn't help but laugh as she tore into the paper. She was so excited to see what it was and to see why it was so important she open it first.

"A box! Oh Draco I love it!" she exclaimed as she stuck her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes at her as he reached over to take the lid off the top of the box.

"Alright, smart alec. Look inside the box," he mocked as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Ooohhhh," she giggled. Looking down in the box was a small envelope. She picked it up and opened it. She couldn't believe her eyes. Two tickets to ride the London Eye on New Year's Eve.

"How did you know?" she asked shyly looking from him to the tickets in her hand.

"I asked Ginny what you wanted the most this year and this is what she told me. Do you like it?" he asked with a smile.

Hermione nodded her head, "I love it! Thank you so much!"

"Merry Christmas, darling," Draco said before crashing his lips into hers.


End file.
